


Proof

by bestdamnsalad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine’s Day, actually so much fluff it gave me a cavity, i let my ship be happy for once, not angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestdamnsalad/pseuds/bestdamnsalad
Summary: the only proof that I need is you
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Proof

The apartment’s elevator was out yet again. With how much it was out, Makoto wondered just what their expensive rent money was really going to. Cursing the last flight of stairs under her labored breaths, she finally reached their apartment door, fumbling for her keys.

She kicked off her pesky high heels, avoiding the mirror at all costs so as to not feel bad about how messy she probably looked. 

“Honey?” 

Makoto, caught off guard, turned to face the voice, recognizing it immediately as belonging to her husband. Her breath hitched as she took in his handsome appearance; shaggy brown hair, wine red eyes, small smile.

“Goro! I thought you’d be home much later.”

Akechi gave a small laugh before embracing Makoto. She sank into the hug, enjoying how warm he was compared to her coldness from outside. It had been a while since he held her, much less even arrived home before her. Their time together seemed restricted to work breaks recently. 

“I’ve missed you.” He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Same,” She responded, shrugging off her heavy winter coat. “It’s been a while since you’ve been home so early.”

Releasing her, Akechi led Makoto into their kitchen, gesturing at a fully set meal laid out on the table. As amazing as it looked, Makoto couldn’t help but wonder what the true intent was.

Makoto raised an eyebrow, “What’s the occasion, Goro?” She said playfully.

Akechi didn’t give her his usual playful chuckle in return, instead choosing to give a small smile.

“Goro?” Makoto questioned again.

Releasing a sigh, Akechi started, “I was called in for an urgent work trip. I’ll be gone for a week.”

Makoto felt her heart sink. Despite the utter rarity of Akechi having to work away from the city, Makoto still felt as though she did not see him much nowadays. Especially since their schedules were rearranged in such a way that catching each other at home seemed less likely than winning the lottery.

“I’m sorry about this. I can’t really fight them on it.” He looked at her sadly, “I know that you were looking forward to Valentine’s day.”

It was true; she was looking forward to it. She never planned anything extravagant, but Makoto had been looking forward to spending a romantic evening with her husband, something she hadn’t done in a while. It wasn’t Akechi’s fault though.

“I’ll admit I was, but we can always postpone our plans.” She leaned forward, planting a kiss on Akechi’s cheek. “Maybe you’ll have something to look forward to when you get back.”

Akechi raised a brow at the suggestion before pulling Makoto back into his arms, “I’ll make it up to you, Makoto.”

Makoto sighed, head pressed against Akechi’s chest, listening to his heart beat rhythmically. 

.

.

.

Arriving on time at work the next day proved to be a hassle, especially since Makoto had barely gotten any sleep the night before. She tried her best to hurry up the giant flight of marble stairs in her high heels, fighting the urge to just throw them off.

At the top of the staircase, Akechi was waiting patiently, holding a single rose.

Makoto frowned, “Aren’t you supposed to leave soon?”

“Not yet.” Akechi smiled as she held the flower out to Makoto. “I have a few moments to spare.” 

Makoto was left to stare at the long stemmed rose, something she had never examined in such detail before. Its thorns were meticulously shaved away, leaving a perfectly green stem behind. The petals were a deep burgundy, a color Makoto hadn’t seen on a rose before. 

Her fingers found a small note attached to the bottom of the flower. 

It simply read:  _ To Akechi Makoto. _

Cupping her chin with his hand, he brought her face up to his and just when Makoto thought she would have to be the one to kiss him, Akechi closed the gap, bringing their lips together. Makoto sighed into the kiss, summoning the courage to deepen it despite their very public location.

When he pulled away, he planted one last kiss on Makoto’s forehead before turning to the staircase and descending. 

She turned her head to watch him leave. The morning light streamed in from the windows above them, casting down a golden hue on the already immaculate marble. Hand gliding against the mahogany railing, Akechi held his briefcase loosely at his side.

“Goro?” Makoto called out, her voice echoing through the hall.

“Yes, love?” Akechi turned his head to face her. His shaggy brown hair barely kissed his eyes, almost concealing his wine red eyes. He wore a small smirk as he spoke, barely visible to Makoto who was a floor above him, but visible nonetheless.

Makoto’s voice caught in her throat at the sight, caught off guard. Makoto was obviously already aware of how handsome Akechi was, but today her heart thumped erratically in his presence, as if seeing him with brand new eyes.

“Have a safe trip, Goro.” She responded, breathless.

She glanced back down at the burgundy rose, noting how the sunlight shone against the deep red of its petals. 

She could barely hide her smile.

.

.

.

Makoto lived for Sundays. As they were the only days where she had off, she found the free time a relief, often using it to finish a current book or sleep in. Her favorite Sundays were the ones where she and Akechi would find a movie to watch - after a few minutes of understandable arguments - and they would cuddle on the couch during it. Admittedly, they barely ever watched the endings, but Makoto wasn’t one to complain about that.

This Sunday, however, felt terribly boring. 

Makoto felt her fingers itch with the desire to do something,  _ anything _ . The problem was that she couldn’t find anything to do. She finished all her readings, the house was immaculate, everything in their little apartment seemed perfect.

Her fingers inched towards her phone, yearning to call Akechi. 

She knew better, of course; he was obviously busy with his job and Makoto never wanted to interfere with that.

Of course, she also wouldn’t mind hearing her husband’s voice. 

She hovered over the call button for a moment before finally cementing her will and-

Her phone started ringing.

The caller ID belonged to Akechi. 

In her surprise, Makoto immediately picked up, “Goro! I was just about to call you.”

She could hear the saccharine dripping from his voice, relishing in it, “So I was on your mind as well?”

Her reluctance in answering all but confirmed his suspicions. Before he could tease her, he changed the subject abruptly.

“Listen, honey, I actually called to ask about something that I think I left behind.”

Trying not to let the disappointment become obvious, Makoto tried to keep her voice high, “Sure, where is it?”

“Could you check the office?”

Giving a small sound of confirmation, Makoto made her way to the small office which usually only held their work papers and a small desk. Flipping the lightswitch, Makoto gasped as the lights illuminated a burgundy rose, identical to yesterdays, in a small vase. 

“Did you mean this rose?”

Akechi let out a chuckle, “Maybe. I hope you like it.”

“It’s beautiful, Goro.” She responded, twirling the rose in her hand, admiring the deep red petals.

“Good. Now, I wish I could speak longer but I have to go.”

Makoto felt her heart sink, but mustered up a quick goodbye in return.

“I love you, Makoto.”

She felt a smile lit up her face, “I love you too, Goro.”

After ending the call, Makoto picked up the small vase and set it down on the kitchen table. She grabbed the burgundy rose she received the day before and dropped it into the vase alongside the new one. 

They paired nicely together.

.

.

.

Leblanc was never really packed, not even during the busy Monday morning commute. Makoto often found solace there, relishing in the familiar quiet scenery and people inside. Despite it being out of their way, Makoto and Akechi made the trek often, knowing the long trip was worth it for the stellar quality. Not to mention catching up with an old friend.

It was a struggle to roll out of bed this morning as Makoto had uncharacteristically slept straight through her alarm and Akechi wasn’t there to wake her up. 

She hoped the coffee would perk her up in time for work.

Hearing the ever familiar chimes ring as she pushed the door open, Makoto felt a pang of nostalgia. 

There were many university days and nights filled with studying with Akechi and Akira. The three of them crowded around the booth table, staying up until the most unreasonable hours in order to cram as much as possible. At some points, the three of them decided to blow off steam by creating their own cups of coffee, leading to some questionable drinks as the night went on. 

That was before Akechi ever confessed. Makoto wondered if he never had, where they would both be at the moment.

“Good morning, Makoto.” Akira’s cut into Makoto’s thoughts, giving her a big smile. “The usual?”

Nodding, Makoto took her usual seat at the counter. She glanced at the back booth, more college memories resurfacing. 

Placing a cup of black coffee on the counter before her, Akira followed Makoto’s line of sight to the very booth, “Remember all those nights we spent studying there?”

“How could I forget?” Makoto smiled as she took a sip of the black coffee, made to perfection. 

“How are things with you and Akechi?” Akira asked innocently enough.

Makoto was usually cautious when Akira asked about Akechi due to the duo and their somewhat unpredictable dynamic. Despite Akechi and Makoto being rivals through university, Akechi and Akira had a much larger feud dating back to early high school. She had been the center of it, unbeknownst to her for the longest time.

Akechi sometimes voiced his concern that Akira might still bear a torch for her, despite Makoto’s scolding at the mere mention of the subject. She wished she could just blame it on his inherent jealousy, but sometimes she understood where her husband came from.

No matter what, it was ridiculous for Akechi to even entertain the thought. He knew where her heart lies.

Glancing down at the gold band around her finger, Makoto smiled, “Perfect.”

Akira smiled, “I’m glad to hear. Shame he won’t be around for Valentine’s day.”

“Of course,” Makoto responded, “But work comes before silly holidays sometimes.”

“He’d give anything to spend this silly holiday with you.” Reaching under the counter, Akira pulled out a rose, handing it flower first to Makoto across the counter. “He sends his love.”   
  


Makoto stared at the burgundy rose before her, taking it from Akira slowly. She never thought that Akechi would even consider ‘hiding’ one of the roses at Leblanc. 

She studied the petals, marvelling at how perfect they were even in the dim cafe lights. Thoughts of her husband reentered her mind, causing her to smile.

“You always have that exact look in your eyes when you’re thinking of him, you know.”

“Do I?” Makoto asked, suddenly hyper aware of her facial expression. 

Akira nodded and Makoto began to stare into her cup of coffee. She tried to imagine what her life would have been if she had never met Akechi, had never fallen in love with him. She felt a pang of regret at the thought, even though she concluded it would not have been as perfect without him. 

Twisting the gold band around her ring finger, Makoto polished off her coffee, left exact change, and walked out of Leblanc, slender rose in hand. 

Someone, be it god or demon, had given them a chance. And Makoto had never been more grateful.

.

.

.

For some reason, Makoto found herself standing in front of her old university library. It was a little out of the way for her commute home, but she was looking for a new book that piqued her interest. 

Well, that’s what she would admit about the visit.

She entered the building, smiling at how the memories of the place resurfaced. Countless hours were spent in it studying for midterms and finals during her four years there. Makoto often wondered just how much of her university time was spent in the library. 

Her fingers slid against the law books, most of which she had read cover to cover during her time there. Peeking over the stacks, her eyes fell upon a spot in the very secluded back of the library. The same pair of orange chairs still sat under the metal table as when she and Akechi used to study there. 

Finally reaching the orange chairs, Makoto smiled at the deep red rose that decorated the metal table. Of course Akechi would know that Makoto would go looking for a new book to read in his absence. It felt a bit out of place, especially clashing with the neon orange.

They used to poke fun at the ugly orange color and how out of place it felt in the otherwise exquisite library. 

Ironically, it was where she also had her first kiss.

With moonlight streaming in from one of the high windows above them, Makoto had hastily pressed her lips to Akechi’s in an attempt to quiet him. 

He had stared at her in utter shock when she pulled away, obviously expecting his confession to be met with rejection. Makoto, having scooted her orange chair closer to Akechi, reached to place her hand over his. 

“Please, stop talking.”

Akechi nodded, which came as a welcome surprise to Makoto. Throughout their few years as rivals, he had never seceded, choosing instead to continue fighting against her. 

She pressed her fingers to her bottom lip, still slightly wet from the kiss, the awe finally sinking in. 

Akechi Goro was confessing.

_ To her. _

And she  _ kissed _ him.

In a moment of silence their heartbeats could be heard, and Makoto parted her lips to respond, finding it hard to formulate a response. This was genuinely out of her area of expertise. 

So, instead of using her words as she was always so used to, Makoto pressed her lips against Akechi’s once again, gasping when he pulled her onto his lap.

“I take it you accept my confession?” Akechi asked as he pulled away, breathless from their kiss.

“I can’t make it anymore obvious.” Makoto said, rolling her eyes before grabbing Akechi by the lapel and smashing her lips to his, kissing him feverently. 

Oh, how she could get used to this.

.

.

.

Three years ago, Akechi Goro had accidentally slipped up.

On a train packed with commuters during rush hour, Akechi had messed up. And Makoto had picked it up. 

Makoto felt the shaking of the train beneath her feet and held onto the handle above her tighter. 

“What was that?”

A quick glance towards the windows, a change in expression, Makoto had caught it. 

Akechi hid his emotions well, but not well enough.

“You asked my sister for permission?”

He backtracked of course, attempting to waive the question with a chuckle, “You misunderstood me.”

“Oh please, it’s light as day.” Makoto smiled at him, “So what are your plans?”

Smirking, Akechi leaning forward, “Maybe I never had one.”

Now it was Makoto’s turn to slip up, “Huh?”

Grabbing her free hand, Akechi started, “You deserve the entire world. And there’s no true way for me to propose in a way that you deserve.” He shuffled, pulling Makoto closer. “I could propose to you in the fanciest restaurant with the most expensive ring sinking in a cup of the most expensive champagne and you would still deserve more.”

“No need to make it so extravagant!” Makoto gasped at the thought of such an expensive proposal.

Chuckling, Akechi continued, “Exactly. There is no ‘perfect’ proposal.” A deep breath, followed by his wine red eyes gazing down at her. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies, just as it had when she first fell for him.

It had been a long journey. Coming from their respective backgrounds, finding a way to thread trust into their passion was the biggest obstacle, but the two had found a way. Despite Akechi’s haunting possessiveness and Makoto's own inexperience in love and expression, they learned how to draw a line all for the sake of falling in love with each other. 

Makoto couldn’t even believe there had been a day where she disliked Akechi Goro.

Discarding his briefcase on the ground a while ago, Akechi had Makoto pinned flush against his body. She relished in the soft touch of his hand around her waist, gasping when he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers gently. 

“I love you.”

Before Makoto could respond, Akechi released her and pulled something out of his suit pocket. 

“There’s no perfect time or place so, Niijima Makoto,” He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring, “Will you marry me?”

Her entire world spun. Glancing between the ring and Akechi’s inquisitive face, Makoto felt her face heat up as tears built up in her eyes. 

“Of course.”

Akechi slammed his lips onto hers, passionately kissing her. Makoto grew too dizzy to stand, leaning against Akechi for support. As they deepened the kiss, an older woman standing next to them cleared her throat, and they pulled apart reluctantly. 

“Try it on.” Akechi whispered, handing Makoto the ring.

She slipped it on. It fit perfectly.

The train hit a bump, snapping Makoto from her thoughts. She had subconsciously been spinning her rings - engagement and wedding - around her finger. The size of the diamond was still a shock to her, even three years later, it always seemed too big for her hands. But somehow, despite the initial doubt, it all fit together perfectly.

Makoto had found her rose laid out on her usual train seat that morning. She should have gotten used to them, but even finding them now in the most unexpected yet expected places still filled her with such joy. 

She twisted the rings around her finger once again. She wouldn’t give this up for the world.

.

.

.

By ten in the morning, Makoto always had three cups of coffee downed. It was like clockwork. It wasn’t really healthy, she knew, but with the amount of work she had to do, it was necessary. 

Between her coffee highs, she found solace in the break room.

That’s usually where she’d find Akechi at work. Their small breaks often aligned, giving them a few moments to catch up during the day.

Or sometimes it would even escalate to other things if they found the time.

Makoto’s face reddened as she remembered what she had neglected for almost a week now. She had thrown herself into her work that such leisurely activities went completely ignored. Perhaps a quick message to Akechi would qualm her desires.

_ Makoto: i’ve been thinking about you. _

Her finger hovered above send for a moment as she debated pressing it. Sure, he was her husband but he was at work and she did not want to bother him, even if it had been a few days since they’ve spoken.

She hit send and immediately stuffed her phone into her pocket. 

“Makoto.” A familiar voice echoed through the breakroom. 

Turning to face her, Makoto gave her sister a small smile. “How is your day going, sis?”

Pouring a fresh cup of coffee, Sae frowned, “It’s been swamped. With Akechi working away, it’s been quite a struggle to keep up.” 

Makoto responded playfully, “Oh sis, are you finally admitting that you don’t quite hate Goro as much as you let on?”

Rolling her eyes, Sae gave Makoto a look that all but confirmed her suspicions. “Oh please, Makoto, I never hated the kid-”

“I’m just teasing.” Makoto let out a small chuckle. “You get too defensive, sis.”

A small smile graced Sae’s lips, one Makoto hadn’t seen in a while. “Perhaps. It is my job, you know.”

Picking up her now lukewarm coffee, Makoto made to leave the breakroom when Sae placed a hand on her shoulder. Makoto responded with an inquisitive, “Hm?”

“He loves you, Makoto. What more could I ask for?”

Makoto smiled, “I know.”

Returning to her office, Makoto pushed her door open and turned on the lights, revealing a burgundy rose placed delicately amongst her work papers. 

The smile returned to her face as she pressed her fingers against the delicate petals. As if on cue, her phone buzzed, sending small tremors against her leg.

_ Goro: you’re always in my thoughts.  _

She felt her heart leap at the message, despite its brevity. A moment later, her phone buzzed again.

_ Goro: you deserve more than just flowers. _

Makoto wanted to respond right away, of course. But the papers before her begged to be completed and before she knew it, evening came.

She managed to find a few moments of solace while packing up her belongings.

_ Makoto: prove it then. _

Makoto stuffed her phone into her coat pocket, where it would remain forgotten for the rest of the night.

.

.

.

Despite it being only eight pm, Makoto found herself falling asleep on the couch. The past week had drained her with how much work was demanded of her and the last thing she wanted was to keep her eyes open.

And so, Makoto cuddled into the couch, alone on Valentine’s Day.

As she drifted off, Akechi entered her mind in the form of a dream.

It was a simple one, one that she had had many times in the past.

She dreamt that she was back in cram school. It was a lonely existence, marked by the grotesque black and white color scheme of the dream. She was alone. There were crowds and crowds of people passing by her, not even bothering to spare her a glance. 

And then, she saw him. Akechi Goro stood idly at her locker, finger swiping at his phone to appear busy. 

He glanced up, his red eyes meeting hers. A small smile graced his lips. 

Makoto felt her heart flip. 

For once, she didn’t feel alone. 

Rustling at the front door snapped Makoto from her dream. In her semi-conscious state, she registered the sound of a key entering a lock and the knob twisting open. 

She rubbed her eyes, not believing the figure before her.

Akechi Goro.

She flushed at the sight, noticing again just how handsome Akechi looked. His wine red eyes pierced right through her, and the smile that followed sent it straight to her heart. 

Playing her excitement off, Makoto gave a small smile, “You’re here?”

“I managed to complete my work quite ahead of schedule.” After discarding his luggage, he began to loosen his striped tie with his left hand when Makoto noticed something in his right. 

A bouquet of roses and a small bag.

“More roses?” She gestured at the vase of roses that graced the coffee table as he entered the living room.

“Ah, I see you received some early gifts.” He smirked at her, “Tell me, is your secret admirer handsome?”

Makoto rolled her eyes before shrugging the blanket off and standing. She suddenly felt shy under his expectant gaze, hiding her arms behind her back. 

Before she could embrace him, Akechi held out the bouquet, similar to how he gave her the first burgundy rose. This bouquet, however, had a dozen roses and they were just as beautiful as the other ones Makoto received. 

Taking the bouquet, Makoto smiled at Akechi, blushing softly at his gift. “I hadn’t heard about burgundy roses before.”

Akechi let out a small chuckle, “Their meaning pertains a lot more to us than regular roses do.” 

She examined the deep red color again, remembering just how gorgeous she thought they were. 

Her fingers found a little paper at the base of the stems. Pulling it out, she smiled as she read one side: 

_ For Akechi Makoto. _

Makoto gasped softly as she turned the paper over and read the small blurb:

_ The only proof that I need is you. _

“You asked me to prove it. I’m here for you, Makoto.” Akechi proclaimed softly.

She felt her heart stir within her. It wasn’t exactly the words, but their meaning, how they resonated so perfectly with all of the feelings in the past week. Akechi Goro was the one that never needed to prove himself to her as she knew one hundred percent they were perfect for eachother. And although he never needed to prove himself, he always did, going above her expectations to always keep her happy. It was at that moment that Makoto realized: proof could be as numerous as the stars in the night sky, but, just as Akechi had enunciated perfectly on his note, the only proof she needed was him.

Akechi tilted his head in wait as her thoughts raced, heart catching up in rapid beats. She looked up, bright red eyes locking with his wine red ones. 

A smile broke across her face. 

Akechi’s lips turned upwards.

Makoto bounded into his arms, slipping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes. She crashed their lips together, coaxing his lips to move with hers. Akechi was originally shocked at Makoto’s forwardness, but when she began to deepen the kiss, he kissed her back with equal fervor. The pent up feelings from the past week surfaced, showing themselves in how quickly the kiss deepened. When Makoto felt Akechi weave his fingers through her short hair, she sighed into the touch, realizing just how much she missed his touch.

Pressing a hand to his cheek, Makoto pulled away, breaking the kiss. She could see the pout on Akechi’s face, blushing at just how much the simple kiss excited her. 

“I love you, Goro.”

For a moment it was only them. There was no television blaring in the background, the roses hadn’t fallen unceremoniously to the carpeted ground. It was only them.

“I love you, too, Makoto.”

Sighing back into each other, Akechi pulled Makoto flush against his body, pressing another kiss against her lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! A special thanks to all the makogoro shippers i've recently had the pleasure of chatting with: thank you for all the encouragement and love for this ship.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
